iwbtbfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Марио
Марио Марио (англ. Mario) - Главный персонаж серии игр от Nintendo. Босс третьего мира в I wanna be the boshy. Заставка Игрок заходит на арену, типичную под игру Марио с платформами и трубами на заднем фоне. Сначала Марио из правой части экрана напрыгнет на черепаху, идущую спереди. Черепаха взорвётся кровью, и Марио улетит вверх, сказав: "Я уже иду!" ("Here I come!"), и начнётся бой. Бой Когда Марио улетит, он резко попытается упасть на игрока, и сделав сальто, начнёт быстро бегать в разные стороны с возгласами: "Попался!" ("Gotcha!"), "Повезло!" ("Lucky!"), "Дададада!" ("Dadadada!"). После трёх забегов скажет: "Без проблем!" ("No problems!"), и улетит. После этого начнутся волны лавы. Когда они успокоятся, они начнутся снова, но по углам появятся боузеры, стреляющие огнём. Когда волны прекратятся, Марио скажет: "Я иду!" ("Here i come''!"), и выпрыгнет с возласом "Вахаа!" ("Wahaa!") из того места, где стоял игрок, стреляя при этом огненными угольками, также справа в вас будет стрелять огнём дракон. Это повторится два раза, но во второй раз дракона не будет. После этого, мост начнёт исчезать и надо будет отбежать в левый нижний угол экрана. Марио скажет: "Что за сладкое удовольствие!" ("What a tasty treat!"), и зависнет на середине экрана, кружась и стреляя огненными угольками и монетками. Потом на 5 секунд остановится и продолжит стрелять, но уже только угольками и причём, в большом количестве. Если вы его ещё не убили, то придут черепашки с молотами, с возгласом: "Братья Марио!" ("Mario brothers!"), и будут кидаться ими. Когда вы снимете Марио все жизни, он упадёт в лаву, а затем снова выйдет из правой части экрана и подняв руки вверх начнёт летать из стороны в сторону под песню "Do the Mario", и спустя некоторое время, из правой части экрана начнут появляться некоторые монстры из игры Марио. Убив их всех, Марио остановится, и скажет: "Для тебя, Боши, я сделаю Марио ещё раз!" ("''For you, Boshy, I will do the Mario one more time!"), и станет огромным. С разных сторон экрана будут вылетать Дракончики Йоши (3 шт.), которые будут скидывать по одному яйцу, которое при соприкосновении с землёй будут пускать волны, перепрыгивайте их. После этого, Марио спрыгнет с платформы, и начнёт прыгать по арене. Каждый раз, когда вы будете стрелять по нему, он будет становиться немного меньше и мигать, становясь неуязвимым на короткое время. Убив Марио, он скажет: "Спасибо" ("Thanks you"), и появится зелёная труба в правой части экрана, ведущая в Мир 4. Интересные Факты * Музыка, играющая во время первой стадии сражения - это ремикс песни сражения с боссом Smithy из игры Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars для SNES. * Музыка, играющая в время второй стадии сражения "Do the Mario!" - это музыка из титров игры Super Mario Brothers Super Show. * Музыка, играющая во время третьей стадии сражения - это музыка во время выбора персонажа из игры Super Mario Bros. 2 для NES. Она также проигрывается во время редактирования персонажа Boshy. * Платформы на заднем фоне нематериальны. Они использованы только как декорации. * По мнению фанатов игры, черепашки с молотами самая трудная часть битвы. * Луиджи никак не меняет свой вид во время битвы. Несмотря даже на то, что он и Марио должны вместе сказать "Братья Марио!" (Mario brothers!). * Он как и Мега Мэн начинает свой бой тем, что падает там, где стоял игрок. * Он также похож на Hello Kitty и Рю тем, что они могут убить игрока даже после поражения. Тем не менее, Марио один из трёх, кто продолжает атаковать (не считая третью фазу). * Марио можно получить как играбельного персонажа, пройдя мир Super Mario Bros и собрав сундук на флаге в конце пути. Категория:Боссы